Tango Towards Destruction Tango Love
by Gentiane94
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 149 : Sanada et Atobe ont joué leur double et mis en place leur tango. Mais est-ce vraiment la seule chose qu'ils aient en commun ? OS SanadaxAtobe


Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire mettant en scène les personnages de Prince of Tennis.

**Spoiler** : ce récit fait suite aux épisodes 148 et 149.

**Remerciements** : Zephineange, ma bêta et ma marraine de FF, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as fait découvrir !

* * *

**Tango Towards Destruction / Tango Love  
**

_"Soyez éblouis par NOS prouesses !"_

Atobe me regarde en coin en lançant cette phrase, un sourire aux lèvres. Le match est fini. Notre tango en est venu à bout.

« Jeu et match, Atobe-Sanada, 7-5 ».

La foule manifeste sa joie. Je me tourne vers Atobe pour lui sourire, mais je remarque que le public scande des paroles : « Atobe, le meilleur ! Vive Atobe-sama ! Atobe vainqueur ! ».

Je vois : comme d'habitude, c'est lui qui est au centre, adulé par des centaines de personnes. Je ramasse mon sac et me dirige vers les vestiaires. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, même si j'ai gagné. Je pensais pourtant que cette combinaison, cette dernière danse aurait pu enfin m'amener à sa portée, j'ai cru qu'on avait vraiment partagé quelque chose, comme cette fois-ci, au concert... Je suis idiot, comment pourrais-je être à sa hauteur, lui qui a le monde à ses pieds. Même nos affrontements ne l'intéressent pas plus que ça, la seule personne qu'il considère digne de lui est Tezuka.

Je pose mon sac sur le banc et je m'assois. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là avec moi, qu'on puisse rediscuter de ce match, comme des partenaires de doubles. Je suis sûr qu'il doit parler avec Yuushi en ce moment. Et de toute façon, même s'il était avec moi, qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire ? Je ne sais jamais de quoi parler avec lui, il est tellement au dessus de tout que j'ai l'impression que, quoi je dise, ça ne l'atteindra pas, qu'il ne m'entendra pas ou ne voudra pas m'écouter, qu'il me renverra une phrase cinglante et hautaine, comme toujours.

_"Ah, tiens, tu es là. Il ne fallait pas t'enfuir comme ça, le public n'allait pas te manger, et puis, on a gagné après tout !"_

Je lève les yeux. Il est là, fidèle à lui-même, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

_"Les rituels d'adoration populaires, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc._

_- Il faudra que tu me dises un jour ce qui est ton truc, Sanada._

_- Le tango..."_

J'ai beau avoir murmuré ces derniers mots, je crois qu'il les a entendu, il me regarde d'un drôle d'air. En même temps, je n'ai jamais pu le cerner. S'il les a bel et bien entendu, il va se moquer de moi.

_"Je vais me doucher."_

J'ai dit cette phrase avec plus de dureté que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne veux plus entendre ses railleries, elles me font trop mal. Tout ça m'énerve. J'allume l'eau et je monte la température au maximum de ce que je peux supporter. Si seulement je représentais quelque chose pour lui, rien qu'un rival, ça m'irait, mais non. Il s'obstine à m'envoyer ses phrases moqueuses toute la journée, comme si je ne valais rien, comme si je n'étais qu'un pion sur l'échiquier dont il est le roi, qu'un obstacle à éliminer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal, pourquoi ne puis-je pas le sortir de ma tête ?...

L'eau brûlante coule sur mon corps, effaçant les traces de ce match éprouvant, mais elles ne l'effacent pas, lui. Je sais parfaitement la raison, même si j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Et pendant ce match, j'ai pu le voir dans toute sa splendeur, j'ai pu l'admirer lors de son service sans être son adversaire, j'ai pu former cette combinaison avec lui, j'ai cru que nous avions réussi à nous entendre, enfin, durant ce tango. Foutue musique...

Se noyer n'étant, paraît-il, pas une solution, je finis par sortir. Il n'a pas bougé, il s'est simplement assis sur le banc et a posé sa tête en arrière pour se reposer. Le voir ainsi ravive en moi les souvenirs du concert et du match. Dire que j'aime tellement le tango, mais que désormais, cette musique me torturera dès que je l'entendrais, à cause de lui.

_"As-tu donc tant de soucis en tête que tu en viennes à souhaiter rester sous l'eau pour les oublier ?_

_- Tu ne veux pas me lâcher cinq min Atobe ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne joue plus que tu peux recommencer à débiter tes propos idiots._

_- Ne me traite pas d'idiot Sanada._

_- Ce n'est pas de toi que je parlais mais de... oh et puis laisse-tomber !_

_- Ah non, ne compte pas sur moi pour ça ! Tu sais à quel point je suis obstiné."_

Il affiche à nouveau son sourire, je le sens mal cette fois-ci. Il se retourne pour prendre un T-shirt propre dans son sac et commence à se déshabiller...mauvaise idée Sanada, respire, retourne-toi, ne le regarde pas, tu vas encore te faire du mal...

_"Pourquoi tu m'as parlé de tango tout à l'heure ?_

_- Je n'ai pas..._

_- Ne me mens pas Sanada, j'ai des oreilles. Alors ?"_

Il est torse nu, mais n'a pas l'air décidé à vouloir enfiler son T-shirt. Pourquoi s'assied-il sur le banc de cette façon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit me fixer comme ça.

_"J'ai répondu à ta question. Après tout, tu devais bien t'en douter, j'ai bien été à ce concert."_

_- Ah, oui, ce fameux concert... Et la musique t'est restée dans la tête, c'est ça ?_

_- Il n'y a pas que la musique qui est restée. Si tu savais à quel point tu étais beau quand tu as fermé les yeux pour écouter cette musique." _

Je me retourne lentement, je ne peux plus le regarder en face, c'est trop difficile.

_"Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire Atobe._

_- Mais pourtant, pendant le match, je ne me suis pas trompé, tu as comme moi ressenti ce tango, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ne peux-tu pas en finir rapidement avec tes questions Atobe ? J'aimerais rentrer."_

Je veux surtout quitter ces vestiaires, et ne plus te voir te moquer de moi avec ce sourire.

_"Qu'ai-je fait de mal Sanada ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours de glace avec moi ?"_

Je me fige à cette phrase. Son ton a changé. Je m'apprête à lui dire qu'il se trompe, mais ce que je vois en me retournant me coupe le souffle. Il ne sourit plus, bien au contraire, il semble contrarié, abattu, triste. Il regarde le sol et ses sourcils sont froncés. Je n'ai pas le temps de me reprendre qu'il enchaîne.

_"Pourquoi doit-on toujours se disputer quand on se parle, qu'est-ce qui cloche entre nous ? Je pensais qu'on avait passé un bon moment avec ce duo, qu'on avait fini par s'entendre, mais apparemment non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça Sanada. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !_

_- Attends, tu veux rire ! C'est toi qui me rabaisses sans arrêts avec tes « Soyez éblouis par mes prouesses » ou tes « Arrête tes sermons ». Je t'ai tendu la main pendant tout le match, mais tu n'en avais rien à faire !_

_- Nous l'avons gagné ce match, parce que nous avons collaboré ! Ne me fais pas croire que ce tango ne signifie rien pour toi, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux !_

_- ...Quoi ?"_

Nous sommes tous les deux face à face, debout. Atobe semble hésiter entre la colère et le désespoir, mais je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi.

_"Nous n'avons pas fait qu'un duo Sanada, nous avons dansé."_

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il prononce ces mots avec cette voix-là, comme s'il le regrettait.

_"Tu dis des bêtises,_ ma voix tremble légèrement,_ et si ça t'embête à ce point, tu n'as qu'à l'oublier et moi par dessus le marché !_

_- Comment le pourrais-je ?..."_

Ces mots me font l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. Je me suis transformé en statue, incapable de faire autre chose que de le fixer, je ne comprends plus rien.

_"Sanada, l'autre jour, au concert, alors que tu écoutais cette musique, il y avait une telle flamme qui brillait dans tes yeux ; pour une fois tu n'étais pas de glace, mais flamboyant. Pendant le match, quand cette musique est revenue dans nos têtes, j'ai vu la flamme revenir dans tes yeux, j'ai... j'ai pensé qu'enfin j'allais pouvoir la voir vraiment, et pas juste lors d'un regard détourné pendant un concert. Ce tango pendant le match t'a fait briller, j'étais heureux d'être à côté de toi pour le voir, j'étais heureux de cette danse. Mais sitôt après tu t'es fermé. Tu dois me détester à présent. Non seulement j'ai vu cette partie de toi, mais en plus c'était pendant un match avec moi. C'est pour ça que tu es parti tout de suite après, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voulais pas que le match se termine sur cette danse avec moi, tu ne voulais pas me voir plus longtemps après ça."_

Je dois rêver. Atobe vient de me dire qu'il était heureux de danser avec moi ? Je dois rêver... Mais, il pleure ?

_"Je... je vais te laisser maintenant, tu auras le temps de... de te changer tranquillement sans être obligé de te presser pour ne plus me voir..."_

Il attrape son sac et se dirige vers la porte. Je m'élance vers lui et capture son poignet.

_" Attends, ne t'en vas pas Atobe._

_- Quoi_ ?

_- Je... Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai toujours ce visage de marbre, ou plutôt, si, mais tu n'es pas responsable ! Je suis obligé d'être de glace quand je suis avec toi, j'ai du me former une carapace, pour que tu ne puisses pas lire ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur... Et pourtant, toutes tes paroles moqueuses se plantent dedans, avec autant de force qu'un coup de poignard, mais je... Ce duo, avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais détesté, bien au contraire. Mais tu es si éclatant, si parfait, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance de me rapprocher de toi. Ppourtant, tu as joué avec moi, j'avais l'impression d'être là où je devais être, pour la première fois._

_- Que...qu'est-ce qu'il y a au fond de ton cœur Sanada ? Que veux-tu me cacher ?"_

Je me rapproche de lui, lentement. Ses yeux gris d'où perlent des larmes sont rivés dans les miens. Je sens en moi la carapace se fendre, se briser, s'évanouir. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu cacher au monde et à lui ressurgit en moi, submerge mon cœur qui est noyé dans l'océan de son magnifique regard, pourtant si triste. Je ne veux plus lutter...

_"Je t'aime Atobe, je t'ai toujours aimé. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux, mais ta personne, ton regard, ton aura m'ont capturé, quand tu joues, je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de toi. Et pendant que tu dansais ce tango avec moi, j'aurais voulu être ton seul et unique partenaire, et rester avec toi."_

Je m'apprête à partir quand sa main, si douce, se pose sur ma joue, et, emprisonnant mon visage avec la deuxième, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne peux pas le croire : Atobe aurait-il les même sentiments pour moi ? Je crois que mon cœur va exploser.

Je le prends dans mes bras et caresse sa chevelure. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, demandant à approfondir le baiser, ce que je lui accorde avec plaisir. Sa langue rencontre la mienne et s'enroule avec elle dans une danse proche de la nôtre auparavant mêlée à une explosion de douceur. Je finis par me résoudre à rompre le baiser pour respirer, et je remarque qu'il pleure. Mais quand il rouvre les yeux, je peux lire dans les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues de la joie, du bonheur, et un amour immense. Une vague de tendresse m'enveloppe, je le serre davantage dans mes bras.

_"Je t'aime tant Sanada, mais tu me fuyais tout le temps, j'avais tellement peur que tu me détestes, que tu détestes ma façon de me comporter..._

_- Tu es comme tu es Atobe, et c'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux. Ta classe, ta beauté, tes paroles, tout en toi m'a attiré. Je ne pouvais même plus imaginer que ça puisse être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu occupais toutes mes pensées, même si j'étais persuadé que tu ne me considérais que comme un obstacle à abattre pour atteindre Tezuka._

_- Tezuka est peut-être mon rival au tennis, mais chaque match joué avec toi, que ce soit en double ou comme adversaire en simple, chaque match me chamboulait, à chaque fois que je pouvais te voir, je me sentais renaître. Tu avais envoûté mon cœur et mon corps avec ton tennis, avec ton regard, avec ta voix. Et quand j'ai su que j'allais jouer en double avec toi sur ce match, j'ai ressenti une joie si forte, je ne pensais plus à Tezuka ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, je pensais seulement à toi. Ce tango était notre danse Sanada, et je..._

_- Voudrais-tu recommencer ? Maintenant ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Atobe, veux-tu danser ce tango à nouveau avec moi ?"_

Atobe se recule recule un peu, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Ses sourcils se sont légèrement froncés en signe de réflexion. Je lui prend la main, me rapproche de lui et entoure sa taille avec mon autre bras. Une lueur éclaire ses prunelles, et sans un mot, il pose sa main libre sur mon épaule. J'entame cette danse que nous aimons tant, lentement. Rapidement, la danse devient sensuelle, une chaleur volcanique se dégage de notre étreinte. Je colle davantage mon corps au sien pour qu'il bascule en arrière, je le fais s'éloigner pour le ramener à moi un instant plus tard. Le temps s'est arrêté, il n'y a plus ni colère, ni frustration, ni déception, il n'y a plus que nous deux, enlacés dans une danse qui ne semble pas vouloir prendre fin. Mon regard est rivés dans ses prunelles gris-perle, nos souffles sont en parfaite harmonie. Nous sommes liés par la musique qui a pris possession de nous, je voudrais pouvoir danser à jamais avec lui dans mes bras.

La danse se termine finalement dans une dernière étreinte, Atobe cambré en arrière, mon bras le soutenant. Nous nous regardons sans rien dire. Je le ramène lentement vers moi, et je caresse son si beau visage du bout des doigts. Il croise ses doigts derrière ma nuque et approche ses lèvres des miennes. Ce baiser est plus doux que le précédent, nous y mettons tout notre amour l'un pour l'autre, tous nos espoirs d'avenir partagé.

Je m'assois sur le banc sans avoir lâché sa taille, il s'assied sur mes genoux, passe son bras autour de mon cou et pose sa tête contre mon torse.

_"Dis Sanada, est-ce que tu voudras bien recommencer cette danse avec moi ?_

_- Bien sûr Atobe, tu seras mon seul et unique partenaire de tango, je ne te laisserai plus jamais danser seul. Et cela peut valoir aussi pour le tennis !_

_- Alors laissons les autres être éblouis par nos prouesses."_

* * *

Voilà, n 'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu, ou si vous avez des remarques. :)

À bientôt !


End file.
